


Birthday Suit

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breathplay, Car Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-25
Updated: 2011-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his birthday, Arashi give Sho five ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yayhooraywoohoo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yayhooraywoohoo).



> Yayhooraywoohoo requested "fluffy Sho birthday fic, OT5, NC-17, with exhibitionism and suits and like, any kink you could fit in there." I hope this satisfies! Thanks to [kinoface](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface) for pre- and beta-reading. (And happy birthday to Sho. XD)

They're coming back from an event and Sho is ready to be done. It's nice, though, that on his birthday the five of them can at least take the same car back together - in a limo, no less, though the spaciousness of the vehicle doesn't make up for the stop and go traffic.

Sho tugs on his collar a bit. After a long day, the whole shirt - suit - tie thing can feel a little restraining.

"Tie a little tight, Sho-kun?" Jun says.

Nino looks over, his eyes bright. "Because we can help with that."

Somehow, that exchange leads to this: Sho's wrists tied together behind his back, held back and up painfully with his own tie binding them and pulled through the handle-grip above the limo door. Aiba and Ohno were careful about the knots; they all seemed to want Sho to be securely in place.

The limo isn't huge or anything, but it's big enough for Sho to be on his knees on the floor, back bent. His arms really don't want to stretch this way, and he can feel his muscles burning with it.

They made him take off his coat first, of course. Then Jun told Leader to help Sho out of his shirt and tie. Now, though, Ohno's already on to Sho's belt; they won't be able to get his pants off, not with the way his legs are, and Sho's almost disappointed.

Ohno still manages to get Sho's belt unbuckled and his pants undone and pushed around his thighs.

Sho can feel where Ohno's hair brushes up against his belly, where Ohno's own jacket rubs against his nipples - he can feel the grain of the fabric on his lips around Ohno's own tie, tightly clenched between his teeth.

Nino's tie is the one blindfolding him, though.

Nino and Jun and Aiba are having some kind of meeting about what to do next. "I don't think there's time," Jun says with resigned finality. "Even all this traffic couldn't delay us that much."

Sho doesn't really know what they're talking about - Ohno's hands, having pushed Sho's pants down as much as they can, have moved on to stroking Sho's cock, so gently that it's nothing more than a tease, but it's effective. Still, Sho can tell they're barely moving in the traffic. He can feel every bump in the road shake down his wrists.

"If we don't do something soon," Nino says, "Oh-chan will get Sho off all by himself."

Ohno's been breathing on Sho's cock for almost a minute, just nuzzling up in the curve of Sho's stomach. Ohno loves sucking cock and sometimes seems to treat it as if it's really meant for _his_ satisfaction, so Sho's groan of frustration around Ohno's tie when Ohno pulls away is especially heartfelt.

"It'd be bad for Sho-chan to come too soon on his birthday!" Aiba declares, and he pushes Sho back and up for a moment's relief. Sho breathes deeply while he can, with Aiba's shoulders pressing his elbows into the cold glass of the window. _Thank god these are tinted_ , Sho thinks, and then he feels Aiba's hands on his dick, and another piece of cloth.

He has just a second of perfect clarity: he knows exactly what Aiba's going to do, and there's nothing he can do to stop him. That doesn't mean he doesn't struggle a little, struggle and flinch behind the ties on his face. The gag doesn't stop noise but he can't seem to get words out anyway, as Aiba wraps his tie around Sho's cock once, twice, then ties it off, tightly enough that Sho imagines he can already feel himself swelling up as his circulation is out of his control.

Finished, Aiba pulls back, but Sho still wasn't ready, and the fall forwards jolts his arms again. He's panting around Ohno's tie and he can't help it.

He feels someone tousle his hair, then comb their fingers through it. "This is nice," Jun says. "We should do this more often."

"But then it wouldn't be a special birthday treat," Nino drawls.

"Shut up, Nino," Jun says. He starts to pull Sho's hair, pull it tighter and tighter, pulling Sho's head up with the force of it, and all Sho can do is take it, the limo starting and stopping, jerking him in place.

Sho feels like he can barely hear over the sensation, but there's more rustling inside the car, and the sound of a zipper.

"Aiba-chan, what are you doing?" Nino asks.

"You've got Oh-chan, and Matsujun has Sho-chan, so I thought I would take care of myself," Aiba replies.

"Aiba-chan," Jun says, and slowly lets Sho's head down. "Come here."

Sho feels Jun pull at the tie in his mouth, and then it drops away. "Open wide, Sho-kun," Jun says, and then there's a cock in his mouth.

"Oh," Aiba says, "Sho-chan."

Sho tries, he really does, but there are too many distractions - his aching cock, the strain in his arms, the sound of traffic around their vehicle - and it's not long before Nino and Jun are both encouraging Aiba to just "fuck his mouth already, Aiba-chan."

"Okay, okay!" Aiba says, and he does, one hand holding on to the back of Sho's head, the other gripping his bound wrists tightly, adding to the pressure, holding him in place. Jun helps, his fingers tight in Sho's hair.

It's not long before Aiba's close, closer than close, about to come. "You have to swallow it all," Jun says, so Sho does, or tries to, but he can feel some spilling out of his mouth, when he can't help gasping for breath.

"Sho-chan," Aiba gasps, and lets go of him. There's an audible thump as he backs away - Sho can imagine him sprawling out on the ridiculous carpeting.

Sho breathes for a minute, breathes and aches and wants, and then Jun undoes his blindfold.

It's not light, inside the limo, but Sho has to take a second anyway to get used to it again, leaning his head back to look up at Jun, who is still fully-dressed and looking like he'd be ready to go to five more receptions before his day is done.

Movement behind Jun distracts him: Ohno arching up against the back of the seat, and Aiba - always unable to resist doing something if there were anything to be done - leaning in to kiss his open mouth --

"Sho," Jun says, and Sho looks back at him.

Jun looks him in the eye for a long, impossible moment. "Nino," Ohno gasps behind him, but Sho can't look away from Jun's eyes, full of promise.

"Happy birthday, Sho-kun," Jun says, and slaps him across his face with his open hand.

Sho can't even cry out from the pain or shock, it's just too much. _At least he took off his rings,_ he thinks wildly.

Jun guides Sho back to facing him with his other hand, and then he reaches up and takes off his tie.

"What," Sho starts, and swallows. Everything is too much, it's all - it's all - "What are you going to -"

"You need to know how to wear a tie properly," Jun says, as if it's as simple as that.

Sho stares at Jun's hands as they steadily undo his pants, Jun's tie held somehow elegantly in one of them as he pulls out his cock. He's hard, which is unsurprising, and Sho feels his mouth start to water.

Jun wraps his tie around Sho's throat, and holds the ends against the back of Sho's neck.

"Open your mouth," he says for the second time that night.

At first, Jun just pushes in and out of Sho's mouth, without forcing the issue too much, but Sho can't forget the weight of Jun's hand on his neck.

"Look at me," Jun says, and when Sho looks up, Jun forces himself all the way in, pulling back on tie simultaneously.

Sho chokes, and keeps choking. The pressure against his neck is exactly like the pressure around his cock, bearable, somehow bearable, he can do this, he - but Jun's cock down his throat makes him gag and gurgle, and Jun just doesn't move back and doesn't move back. Sho's eyes water up, and he sees black around the edge of his vision.

Jun pulls back, and loosens his grip on the tie. Sho gasps for breath, huge, wet sobs for air. "Shhh," Jun says. "Breathe out - and in -" and Sho calms himself.

And then Jun does it again.

Sho can't hear anything over the blood rushing in his ears; he can't feel anything but being bound up and struggling for breath and the way Jun moves his cock in and out of Sho's mouth just enough for there to be movement.

Jun lets go of him again, and gives him even less time to recover. Sho feels lightheaded, like any second he could burst open from all of it, burst apart at the seams, like only the pain is keeping him together at all.

Someone undoes the tie around his cock and takes him in their mouth.

Sho comes like that, stars bursting behind his eyes, Jun's tie tight around his throat, one endless experience of his body jerking and shaking and utterly beyond his control.

Afterwards, he's only mildly aware of Jun pulling out, of Aiba and Jun together untying him and cleaning him up. "But, Jun," he starts to say; he feels strangely removed from the harsh, wrecked sound coming out of his mouth.

"I've got it," Nino interjects, rubbing sensation back into Sho's hands. "Just take a nap with Oh-chan, okay?" and Sho trusts Nino, he loves him, he loves them all - so he does, curling up on Ohno's shoulder and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sho's groan of ~~disappointment~~  
>  Sho's groan of ~~distress~~  
>  Sho's groan of HE'S JUST BUMMED, OKAY

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Undressed to Impress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323373) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike)




End file.
